Death and Conversation
by monocheshaa
Summary: Ghosts were a terror. Ghosts were a nuisance. Ghosts were the scorn of the earth. Ghosts shouldn't be in this mortal plane. He was gonna make sure they didn't come back, and he was gonna take 'em all out in a bang.


**I swear I was just writing a de-stressing drabble. I swear. It just happened.**

 **Inspired by deadlandsqueen and dendyden's Ghost!Wes on Tumblr ^^ Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me.**

 **Also, if you don't know who Wes Weston is or the whole fan theory of how he's actually a Phantom conspiracy theorist, go Google it lmao**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **-Cheshire**

* * *

 _Tag, you're it!_

Wes's feet sank in the wet snow. A white lady glanced at him before disappearing into a brick building. His nose burned in the cold.

 _Tag, you're it!_

The scarf roughly scratched against him skin, making him shift. A shudder ran through Wes as a confused-looking spirit shrieked, ran through him, and started banging its head on a wall.

 _Tag, you're it!_

He had the misfortune of stepping on a crack in the sidewalk. Rotting skeleton hands shot out of the ground and snatched at empty air, desperately trying to grab onto him.

 _Tag, you're it!_

* * *

 _Wes fell with a sudden "oomph". His raven-haired companion snickered._

 _"You're not very gymnazzic, are you?" Danny giggled. "My big sister taught me that word. It means that you can do flips and stuff."_

 _He didn't know if he should cry or yell at Danny for laughing at him. Hot tears brimmed at his eyes. Danny's face melted into a frown. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _"You're laughing at me!"_

 _"No, I'm not! It was funny!"_

 _"You're contradicting yourself!"_

 _"Contra...what?" Questions littered Danny's gaze._

 _Wes humphed, turning away from him. "_ Contradicting. _"_

 _Danny scooted closer to him. "What does that mean?" he asked, curious._

 _"It means 'the statement of a posi-"_

* * *

"-tion opposite to one already made."

Wes smirked as the ghost in front of him trembled in rage. "Am I your contradiction, Danny?"

Viridescence blazed in Phantom's eyes. "You fucked up, Wes," he said. "Thought you were a smart kid."

"A smart kid would've told his parents about his little 'accident' down in the lab a couple years ago," Wes replied, "but that never happened, did it?"

Suddenly Danny's hands were around his neck, and Wes had to force the reflexive transformation down. His fingers scrabbled against Danny's gloves. "You wouldn't - you wouldn't have the balls to kill anyone, now would you?" he choked, a delighted smile lighting his features. Danny snarled and slammed Wes onto the concrete.

"You endangered _everyone_ by doing what you did," he growled.

"I endangered _myself_ by doing what I did," Wes counteracted. "Your family was just one mile too close to the portal."

"Thanks to you, my mom's in the hospital and my dad's missing a chunk of his arm! Why the hell would you even _think_ of using the portal to-"

"Why _think?_ " Wes interrupted. "Oh, how irritating it is to go to school every day without a clue of what ghosts are even _made of_ , nonetheless their purpose of haunting Amity Park, without the slightest bit of protection against the attack every day - which, mind, is always targeting _you!_ " A crazed laugh threw itself out of his throat. "I've been seeing those damned dead people since the moment I was born, and-"

"You think you don't see that too?" Danny roared. "You think you're the only one in the world who doesn't see what you see? Who doesn't feel what you feel?" His grip on Wes tightened. "Imagine that but with _years_ of being hunted! Of being under constant vigilance in your own household, because you're afraid your family might find out that you're not all too human, and the world will mock you for being so! Of dodging the hands and fingers all around this fucking town, of dodging the daily question of 'oh, where'd that bruise come from?' - you think you're the only one?"

He bashed Wes against the concrete again. "Don't be so self-centered," Danny hissed.

A thin green line of ectoplasm crept out of Wes's mouth. "Well," he croaked.

All at once, a mercurical blue ring flew over his body, and Wes's eyes flared a dangerous azure. Sapphire ectoplasm struck Danny's throat, sending the other halfa flying against the alley wall.

Wes crawled away, stumbling up. Danny shook himself off, wiping the bleeding scrape on his cheek.

"I guess it wasn't all in vain," Wes remarked. "Sure, I might've exploded your house, the portal, and blocked the only way to the Ghost Zone, but...at least I got these _incredibly useful_ ghost powers."

"You're psychotic," Danny retorted.

 _Tsk, tsk._ "No pain, no gain," Wes replied.

"The ectoplasm's messing with you head. It happened with Vlad, the other halfa. You're not thinking straight."

"Oh, am I _ever!_ " Wes crowed, building a sphere of energy in his hands. "Believe me, Danny, this is the clearest I've been thinking in _months._ " And with that, he grabbed Danny's wrist and lunged to clock him in the eye. Danny spun his arm out of his grip, in turn snatching Wes's and letting ectoplasm seep across Wes's body. Wes shrieked and forcibly yanked himself away.

Danny glowered. "I'm stronger than you. I'm faster than you. I'm more experienced than you. So fuck off."

Wes tried to restrain from shuddering at the helplessness he felt from Danny's...sheer _power._

"Sure," he panted. "Tell your family I hope they feel better."

Then he phased through the ground.

* * *

Lockers shut with a repetitive _clack_ as Tucker closed his. Danny hefted his backpack up. "How's your family?" Tucker asked.

"Doin' okay," he muttered. "Jazz is staying home to help Mom, since her ribs are broken. Dad's handling himself well."

"Glad to hear it, man."

Sam leaned against the rows, a grim expression on her face. "So, what're we gonna do about Wes?" she said lowly. Danny grimaced.

"I've already warned Vlad and most of the other ghosts. Val and Danielle are keeping an eye out for him. I dunno if he's even still in Amity Park."

"We're not gonna go after him?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know you already scared him off, but...he could be a problem."

"He could be another Vlad," Sam growled. "He's a wild card."

Danny rubbed at his eyes. "I know, I know..." He sighed. "I'm just...I don't know where he is, and I know he's gonna be wanting to try out his powers. Wes doesn't know where the other portal is...he thinks the Fenton Portal was the only one out there."

"Then he's in for a surprise when he finds other ghosts in Colorado."

Tucker chuckled. "He's gonna be in for a surprise when he realizes there are ghosts all over the world."

"That's the thing, Tuck," Danny said. "He knows. Wes - Wes isn't stupid. I think he has a feeling about Vlad's portal...but I don't want him finding out about Wulf." They walked out into the courtyard and sat at their table, Tucker cracking open a Dr. Pepper. "I'm just worried that his obsession is going to be hunting down other ghosts."

Sam opened her salad. "But he's not just gonna be hunting down ghosts, now is he."

Danny stared down at his sandwich. "He's gonna exter-"

* * *

"-minate them all."

Wes licked the ectoplasm off his fingers, eyeing the morbidly glowing splatters delightfully. "I swear it to you, Amity Park. Every single one."


End file.
